


the hope which has no opposite in fear

by zjofierose



Series: star, star verse (YOI poly verse) [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Consent, Guang-hong is a little shameless, Leo is a lot soft, Light Bondage, M/M, Otabek is a good friend, Phichit is an enabler, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft Boys, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose/pseuds/zjofierose
Summary: “What do you think?” Guang-hong asks. His eyes are wide, his mouth sweet, and Leo didn’t really think it was possible that he could have gotten prettier in the two months they’ve been apart, but well, Leo’s been wrong before.Leo runs the fabric strip through his hands, pulling gently to test the strength of it. He doesn’t miss the way that Guang-hong bites his lip at the sight, his cheeks going pink as he watches Leo wind the strip around his knuckles.
Relationships: Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong
Series: star, star verse (YOI poly verse) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596319
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: YOI Grand Prix Week





	the hope which has no opposite in fear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of the Yuri!!! on Ice Grand Prix Week event: Skate America! 
> 
> I'm using the Grand Prix Week to practice smut writing. Sorry not sorry. 
> 
> Inspired by [this image](https://twitter.com/YURIIKA_YOI/status/1301861422842880001?s=09) (yes I know it's victuuri, use your imagination)

“What do you think?” Guang-hong asks. His eyes are wide, his mouth sweet, and Leo didn’t really think it was possible that he could have gotten prettier in the two months they’ve been apart, but well, Leo’s been wrong before. 

Leo runs the fabric strip through his hands, pulling gently to test the strength of it. He doesn’t miss the way that Guang-hong bites his lip at the sight, his cheeks going pink as he watches Leo wind the strip around his knuckles.

It’s nice - the strip is high-quality and soft, but more than firm enough to bind. Leo had worried about something ending up with something rough, something that would hurt, but this is smooth to the touch and cool. Silk, maybe, or a very nice cotton blend. Either way…

“You’re still sure?” he asks, and watches Guang-hong’s face closely. Guang-hong steps closer, setting his hands between Leo’s on the white fabric where it’s pulled taut in Leo’s grip. His body is lax with studied anticipation, all delicate curves and sinuous motion just like it is on the ice. He’s still several inches shorter than Leo, even years after they first met, but Leo likes fitting Guang-hong under his chin, likes wrapping his arms and legs around him, cradling Guang-hong’s lithe frame with his own. 

Guang-hong likes it when Leo looms over him, covering him in bed from top to bottom, no room to move and no escape.

“As sure as I love you,” Guang-hong breathes, and Leo groans, but leans down to kiss him.

\--

When Guang-hong had first sent him the image, Leo had stared at it for a long time. He could imagine it all too well; Guang-hong with his beautiful legs folded and tied, trussed like a gift for Leo’s pleasure. He could imagine the way that Guang-hong’s body would yield, the way Leo would have to hold him close, would have to take control because Guang-hong would be helpless, completely at Leo’s mercy.

He’s not sure what it says about him that when he takes himself in hand in the shower later, the fantasies are not about taking advantage, not about  _ thrusting hard _ , or  _ seizing control _ , but rather of going so slowly, so delicately, that Guang-hong comes for him untouched, pink-cheeked and helpless to the strength of Leo’s devotion. 

\--

They’ve been together a long time unofficially. They kissed for the first time at summer training camp when Leo was sixteen and Guang-hong fifteen, but they saw each other so irregularly that it seemed at first impossible to commit, ridiculous to call someone on the literal other side of the world your boyfriend. 

It was Phichit who pointed out two years later that they already functionally  _ were _ boyfriends, so they might as well put a figurative ring on it (Phichit’s words, not Leo’s). He…wasn’t wrong, they realized. They messaged each other all the time; video called often. They were each other’s best friends, first kisses, long-term crushes.

It’s hard, though, maintaining a relationship across time zones and schedules and thousands and thousands of miles like that. They make it work, already familiar with what it’s like to see each other only three, four, maybe five if they’re lucky, times a year. They make every minute count, every heartbeat spent together into something special.

—

“Come here,” Leo says, setting the bindings on the bed. Guang-hong had gotten in late last night, still early enough for them to grab some food and revel in being able to hold hands under the table as they ate, but jet lag had grabbed him hard shortly after. Leo had steered him back to their room in the hotel, stripped him and shoved him into the shower, then poured him into bed.

They’d meant to make up for lost time this morning, but they’d both overslept and had to race to grab their gear and a granola bar and make their way to the rink for their respective morning practices. Skate America’s in two days, and Leo feels good, feels ready, but he won’t lie and say he’s not nervous.

Now, the day’s practice is over and it’s hours until dinner, so he cups Guang-hong’s face in his hands, letting his fingers curl up into the edges of Guang-hong’s soft brown hair. His face is soft, open; his cheeks are warm under Leo’s hands. 

“You’re so perfect,” Leo whispers, reverent, “I’ve missed you so much.”

“Leo,” Guang-hong murmurs, amber eyes glowing in the mid-afternoon sun that streams through the window, and it’s as close as Guang-hong will really get to being sappy, saying Leo’s name in that tone. Leo leans down and brings their mouths together.

Kissing Guang-hong is everything Leo could ever want. His lips are soft and warm, his mouth opening eagerly beneath Leo’s in welcome. Their tongues touch, a gentle greeting after months apart, heat banking between them as Guang-hong gets his fists into the front of Leo’s training shirt and pulls him close. He’s already hard against Leo’s thigh, and Leo presses against him just to feel Guang-hong shiver. 

“Lose this,” he whispers, pulling at the front of Guang-hong’s shirt, and Guang-hong obediently pulls it over his head, revealing a pale torso liberally sprinkled with a constellation of beauty marks. Leo strokes a hand down his side, freely admiring Guang-hong’s compact musculature, sliding his thumb across a rosy nipple and drinking the moan from Guang-hong’s lips.

“Beautiful,” he whispers against the round shell of Guang-hong’s ear, and leans forward until Guang-hong’s balance fails and he sits abruptly down backward onto the bed. Guang-hong looks flustered, and Leo presses the advantage, nudging his knees between Guang-hong’s, reaching a hand down to cup his boyfriend’s hardening cock inside his soft, worn training pants. Guang-hong neglected to put on any underwear after he showered at the rink, and Leo takes a moment to appreciate the access that gives him. He leans forward, tracing his way into Guang-hong’s mouth as his hand discovers the topography of his lover’s desire, listening as Guang-hong’s breathing grows rushed and heavy. 

“I love you,” Leo tells him, filled with the urgency he always feels to say it in person, to make sure that there’s no possible doubt in Guang-hong’s mind about what he means to him. Guang-hong just groans, fisting his smaller hand into Leo’s hair and dragging him down to be kissed.

\--

Leo hadn’t been sure what to think when Guang-hong sent him the photo, at least beyond his initial arousal. He can picture it; hell, he  _ likes _ picturing it. But he’s (they’ve) never done anything like it before, and Leo’s always tempered his emotion with thought. 

It’s one of the things that they’ve discovered in their time together, first as friends, then again when they became lovers - Leo is passionate and devoted, but ultimately, he’s soft. He wants to feel good, sure, but even more than that he wants to make  _ Guang-hong _ feel good. He wants to treasure him, adore him, give him so much pleasure that he could never want for anything else. 

Guang-hong... likes to go a little harder. He likes that he’s never yet caught up to Leo’s height or width. He likes it if Leo picks him up, or tosses him on a bed, or presses him hard into a mattress. He likes to feel a little helpless, a little overpowered, a little swept up and overwhelmed. 

It’s a balance. While Leo could definitely never bring himself to hurt Guang-hong, knowing that Guang-hong wants him to be a little less careful- a little less worshipful and a little more rough sometimes- knowing that’s what will bring Guang-hong pleasure, then Leo can do it. It doesn’t please him in and of itself, but Guang-hong’s pleasure does, and so it works out fine in the end.

Bondage, though? It felt a little…much. But, if it was something Guang-hong wanted to try, Leo wants to be there for him, wants to try and make it work.

He thinks it over. Phichit can keep a secret, contrary to popular belief, but he wouldn’t deem this worthy of it. Leo’s never been all that close to Yuuri, though they’ve been casual friends for years. JJ...no. Just, no. 

“Hey, Beko,” he texts, “has Yuri or have the others ever asked you to do something you weren’t sure about?”

The time difference makes for an anxious night, but he wakes up to an answer. 

“Yeah,” it reads, “sometimes. How come?”

“Guang-hong wants to try something new, and it makes me nervous,” he messages back, chewing on a hangnail. It’s early morning in California which means it’s evening in Almaty, and the reply bubble pops up immediately.

“Try to put in words what is making you nervous. Is it something practical? Or something abstract?”

Leo thinks it over, imagines it again - Guang-hong naked and bound, utterly vulnerable and waiting for Leo to take care of him.

“I think it’s the level of trust,” he types. “I’m afraid he’ll get hurt.”

“And what if he did?” 

_ This _ , Leo thinks, this right here is why Otabek is the correct friend for this conversation. He thinks about his answer as he brushes his teeth and combs his hair, pulling on sweatpants and socks to go jogging.

“I think I’m afraid that if he got hurt, it would be my fault. I’d feel guilty about it, and I worry that he’d resent me, or not trust me again.”

“Are there any practical steps you can take to make sure nothing goes wrong?”

“Probably,” he answers, “and let me guess - I should talk to him about it?” He pulls on his tennis shoes and pulls up his playlists. He picks one Beko sent him last month that he’s only listened to once. 

“ _ Si _ ,” Otabek texts back, and Leo laughs, shoving the phone in his pocket and heading for the door.

\--

Leo uses the distraction of his mouth on Guang-hong’s neck to get his hands under the edge of his lover’s waistband and pull, sliding the training pants down and off in one smooth motion that leaves Guang-hong naked and flushing on the bed. He’s beautiful, absolutely one of the most gorgeous things Leo has ever seen from the first moment he laid eyes on him, and Leo takes a moment to drag his hands all over the smooth skin suddenly bared for him. The noises Guang-hong makes have him burning, and the feel of him warm and so,  _ so _ close is intoxicating.

“Hey,” he says, dragging himself back from the drugging press of Guang-hong’s mouth and tapping the back of one bare thigh, “pull this up.”

Guang-hong blinks at him for a moment and Leo can’t help but preen at the effect he’s had, marveling at the sweet blush that creeps down from Guang-hong’s cheeks to his well-defined chest. His eyes are almost golden in the early-fall sunlight, and he smiles as he pulls one leg up and folds it so that his heel sits under his glute. 

“That’s it,” Leo breathes approvingly, and picks up one of the fabric strips. He’d watched the tutorial video over and over, making the wrap pattern on his own leg until he could tie it and untie with his eyes closed. He’s already put the sharp scissors on the nightstand where he can see them, and reach for them if he needs to without letting go of Guang-hong. 

He takes a deep breath and blows it out, centering himself the way he does when he steps on the ice, the way he does before a jump. When he reaches out, his hands are steady, and it’s the work of just a moment to bind Guang-hong’s leg to itself just above his ankle. 

“How is it?” he asks. “Too tight? Can you wiggle your foot okay?”

Guang-hong clearly resists rolling his eyes, but he obediently wiggles his toes and flexes against the binding. Leo can see the moment that it holds fast because Guang-hong’s cock goes from somewhat interested to fully on-board in what looks like the space of a heartbeat. Guang-hong pushes at the binding again, his quad rippling as he pulls, but nothing budges, and he bites his lower lip in delighted consternation.

“ _ Leo _ ,” he says, and his voice is rasping already. “Do the other one?”

Leo licks his lips and swallows. “Yeah,” he says, and suits words to actions, picking up the second strip and running his hands down Guang-hong’s thigh. He ties it off firmly, careful that it matches the other in position and angle, and then presses his hands on the inside curve of Guang-hong’s hips. Guang-hong shudders, his cock twitching where it stands as he lets his legs fall to the sides, heels almost touching and knees spread wide, the strips of cloth bisecting the smooth curve of his muscles. 

It is, without a doubt, the hottest thing Leo has ever seen.

“My hands,” Guang-hong murmurs, and Leo frowns. They should have started this farther up the bed, he realizes. If he ties Guang-hong’s hands behind his back where they are now, he’ll be stuck lying on them, and that won’t feel good.

“I could tie them together in front of you?” he offers, but Guang-hong shakes his head. 

“No, just pile up the pillows behind me. I’ll be fine.” 

Leo pauses, thinking about it. It should be enough, he guesses. 

“Hurry up,” Guang-hong teases from below him, his smile amused, “I’m getting old down here.”

Leo gives a light smack to his bared bottom on sheer impulse, and Guang-hong gasps, legs flexing. Leo feels himself flush. “I-” 

“Do  _ not _ ,” Guang-hong grits out, “apologize. Just get the damn pillows already.”

Leo gets the damn pillows.

\--

“Hey,” he says, leaning in to press a kiss to Guang-hong’s cheek. “You all set?”

Guang-hong shifts experimentally against the pillows, his arms bound carefully behind him with the remaining strip. Leo had wrapped the fabric around his forearms, tight enough to hold him but loose enough that hopefully his circulation is sound. The position has Guang-hong arching forward, his back bowed slightly as his shoulders pull back, and Leo takes the opportunity to mouth his way across Guang-hong’s winged collarbones, tonguing into the hollows and making his lover squirm. 

“Leo,” Guang-hong groans as Leo’s hand wanders down, outlining Guang-hong’s desire with his fingers and cradling the soft weight of his balls. 

“Mm?” Leo gets his mouth onto Guang-hong’s left nipple and sucks, twisting his tongue across the aureole. He’s still clothed, knows that Guang-hong likes it this way, likes the rough drag of the fabric of Leo’s training shirt and jeans against his chest, likes the rub of Leo’s zipper against the inside of his thighs. 

“I want,” Guang-hong squirms, his knees closing, but Leo presses them open again, shoving his clothed erection against the soft underside of Guang-hong’s balls. “I want-”

“What do you want,  _ cariño _ ?” he asks, wrapping one hand around Guang-hong’s cock as the other pops the button of his pants. He loves Guang-hong’s dick - it’s not especially long, just long enough that the tip pokes out of his fist when he wraps his hand around it, but it’s wonderfully thick. Leo’s own cock is longer, and Guang-hong seems to like it well enough, but Leo prefers Guang-hong’s, loves the way it stretches his lips when he takes it in his mouth, the way he had to buy a wider dildo after their first time just so that he could pretend when he was alone that it was Guang-hong between his lips, Guang-hong in his ass.

“I want you,” Guang-hong pants, his hips making little rolling motions forward, unable to move much without any traction from his hands or legs. “I need you,  _ please _ .”

He’s so lovely, and so desperate, and Leo has never once been able to resist Guang-hong when he pleads for anything. He bends to take Guang-hong in his mouth, sliding slick down to the base, his mouth full and his eyes closed in bliss as he unzips and pulls himself out. He’s grateful all over again that they’re monogamous and that Guang-hong loves a little mess, because it means all he needs to do is find the lube and-

“Leo de la Iglesia, stop stalling _y_ _cógeme,”_ Guang-hong growls, and the unexpected vulgarity of his familial language on his boyfriend’s tongue has Leo stuttering suddenly forward. 

“ _ Christ _ ,” he laughs breathlessly, hands clutching at Guang-hong’s hips, hitching his lover up. He reaches for the lube at the same time that he’s sliding a finger down to touch gently at Guang-hong’s entrance, only to find it already slick. “Guang-hong, did you…” 

Leo’s finger slips in easily, and he hisses at the unexpected heat of it, leaning forward to press his dick to Guang-hong’s slick taint. “Fuck  _ me _ ,” he breathes, “are you-”

Guang-hong’s expression is triumphant even as he strains unthinkingly at his bonds. “Do it,” he begs, “Leo,  _ please _ , I’ve missed you so much.”

It’s enough; it’s more than enough. Leo lines himself up and presses in with one long slide, cradling Guang-hong’s body against him as it arches up at the welcome intrusion. 

“Yes,” Guang-hong’s voice is rough, accent thick. “ _ Yes _ , Leo,  _ fuck _ . Just like that. Please.”

“Yeah?” Leo asks, and he barely recognizes how he sounds, voice low and thick. He pulls his hips back, lifting Guang-hong’s thighs up and back, changing the angle and making Guang-hong’s head fall across the pillows. “Like this?” He can feel the stuttering drag of it lighting up every nerve in his body, the electric shock of their connection tingling from his head to his toes. 

“ _ Please _ ,” Guang-hong begs, writhing helplessly against the pillows, pulling helplessly against the bonds which Leo had tied in place with his own hands. “Don’t stop.”

Leo presses a hand into the center of Guang-hong’s chest and uses the other to keep his right knee spread out high and wide, holding Guang-hong immobile as Leo thrusts in and out of Guang-hong’s tight heat. He can feel Guang-hong’s muscles tensing, his body dancing along the edge of pleasure. It’s only been two months since they saw each other, but it feels like two years, and things never build slowly between them anyway, not when it comes to this. “You close, baby?” he asks, driving his hips forward, shaking the frame of the bed and watching as the skin of Guang-hong’s thigh turns white against his grip. It might bruise, he thinks absently; Guang-hong would like that. “You going to come for me?”

Guang-hong grits his teeth. “Fuck,” he whines, “ _ yes _ , come on, Leo. Please.  _ Please _ ,”

“I love you,” Leo tells him fervently, desperately, his hips speeding up even as he pushes Guang-hong back further, his back bowing over his bound arms, dick slapping against his pelvis as Leo’s zipper bites into the tender skin of his inner thighs. “ _ I love you, _ ” Leo says again, and leans down to kiss him.

The touch of Leo’s mouth is what does Guang-hong in, and he comes hard, body shuddering and shaking against the pillows and against Leo’s grip as his release spills between them. 

“Okay,” Leo whispers, slowing his thrusts, stroking his hands down Guang-hong’s sides soothingly, fingers caressing every dip and ridge of his rips, his abs, his hips. “Okay,  _ mi vida _ , I’ve got you.” 

“ _ Leo _ ,” Guang-hong breathes, and  _ oh _ , the look on his face is a revelation. “I need my hands,” he says, and Leo nods. 

“Scissors, or untie?” he asks, and Guang-hong nuzzles his face into Leo’s neck, burying his nose in Leo’s hair. 

“Untie,” he answers, and Leo shifts back, keeping them connected, but leaning Guang-hong’s weight against his own shoulders so that he can fumble the bindings free. 

The minute Guang-hong’s hands are loose, they’re all over Leo, pulling him close and winding in his hair, stroking down his shoulders and arms, pressing their chests together as their heart rates begin to fall. 

“You okay?” Leo asks, cradling Guang-hong carefully. “Do you need me to undo your legs?”

Guang-hong shakes his head. “No,” he says, “I want you to finish, too.”

“I don’t need-,” Leo starts, his hands reassuring on Guang-hong’s face as he leans back against the pile of pillows. 

“I do,” Guang-hong tells him, his smile soft and his eyes content. “I need you to come in me. I want you to use me to feel good.”

Leo shivers, and feels Guang-hong clench around him. “You’re sure?”

“Yes,” Guang-hong tells him. “Please, Leo?”

Leo just nods. “Okay,” he says, “just let me-” he frees his hands long enough to shove his pants down and step out of them. The front of his briefs are smeared with lube, but it doesn’t matter; they’re soft, and more importantly, they won’t add to the blossoming red lines on Guang-hong’s delicate skin. 

He presses his lips to the inside of each of Guang-hong’s knees, his mouth reverential and lingering. He loves these legs; loves their strength, their grace. Loves what they can do, and loves that they brought his beloved to him. 

“Leo,” Guang-hong says, and Leo closes his eyes as Guang-hong’s hand strokes across his face, cupping his cheek and thumbing across his mouth. “ _ Leo _ .”

Leo lets himself move; slowly, but with purpose, building up the friction in a slow but steady roll. The motion is slick, warm, and Guang-hong reaches up to wrap his arms around Leo’s shoulders, knees spread wide as Leo’s hips rock them both back and forth, back and forth. He smells just like Leo remembers, comforting and warm and  _ here _ , and Leo finally comes after what feels like hours with a clench of his teeth and a long shiver that shakes him to from neck to ankles. Guang-hong pets at his head and murmurs something he can’t understand into his ear.

“I love you,” Leo tells him, already reaching to unbind his legs, pulling the knots free without looking, the fabric strips unspooling as Guang-hong wraps his arms and legs around Leo and pulls him fully onto the bed.

“I know you do,” Guang-hong tells him, still holding Leo in his body as they curl close on the comforter. “I know.”

\--

“Okay,” he texts back after his run. He pulls up the image again, studying it. There’s no face visible, just the body of a slim man in his underwear, carefully bound. The skin tone is wrong to really pretend it’s Guang-hong, but the frame is right, the size close. “We can try it. Can we talk through a few things first?”

“Of course,” Guang-hong replies. “Anything you need.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is technically part of the star, star verse, but it hardly matters. Also, Leo is freshly 20 and Guang-hong is 18.
> 
> Plz scream at me on twitter (@zjofierose) or come scream at me in discord!


End file.
